


Sleeping With Clarke

by Hopesjourney



Series: Her Shadow Man Companion Stories [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopesjourney/pseuds/Hopesjourney
Summary: The trip to New York gives them a bit of quiet time together and Bellamy enjoys the closeness of her next to him.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Her Shadow Man Companion Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sleeping With Clarke

  
What happened on the flight to New York?

Bellamy’s POV…

  
She was quiet all the way to LAX, eyes focused out the car window, seemingly interested in the city view as we passed by. Lights from oncoming traffic occasionally streaked across her face, painting it with an eerie pallid glow. Still, I didn’t need to see her face or hear her heartbeat to know that she was upset about something. Finn maybe? Or me?

  
A few side-long glances of her revealed that she was lightly chewing her lower lip while trying to appear calm. What exactly had he said to her? I had been preoccupied as I walked to her door and didn’t really catch much on the other side of door number 5 as I approached it. But when I knocked on the door you couldn’t ignore the tension that oozed darkly out from under it and almost knocked me over when Clarke pulled it open, stepping aside so that I could see Finn.

  
That was an awkward moment; too bad Murphy wasn’t there to appreciate it.

  
I stared at her, then at him and offered to come back. Unfortunately, that offer was declined and Finn practically ran out of the apartment, whether to avoid me or Clarke or the situation, well, I can only speculate.  
Something sure as hell happened though and Clarke wasn’t talking.

  
While traveling in the modern age was quicker and easier for most travelers it was dicey for vamps. No more packing a cold keeper in the luggage to bring a few pints with you. I’d fed well before I picked up Clarke, but it was a five-hour flight to New York and just the thought of being out of touch with a handy pint set me on edge. I hoped that we found Murphy quickly because wherever he was I could be guaranteed a meal. Sure, there’s vamp friendly places in the Big Apple, but we were on a tight schedule and chasing around the city looking for a fix wasn’t exactly on it.

  
We parked at a nearby parking center, a few minutes away from the airport and then caught a shuttle over to our terminal. Still, Clarke was silent, the look in her crystal blue eyes faraway and strained. Even her mouth wore only the barest hint of expression, just a shade off of a frown. 

  
Look, I’ve been around for awhile; I’m trying to be one of those ‘sensitive’ guys. The kind women always talk about wanting and dreaming of; you know the type, strong, supportive, likes long walks on the beach. I can do that, but how the hell does a guy know what he’s expected to do if a girl doesn’t say anything? A mind reader I’m not and obviously I left my crystal ball at home anyway. I stared at her as we waited in line and she finally took pity on me and gave me a half-hearted smile.

  
My whole world was transformed.

  
“I’m sorry Bellamy,” she said, licking her rose petal pink lips. “It’s just that Finn is angry and I don’t quite know what to say to him.”

  
I nodded, understandingly I hoped. “Look Clarke, it’s not too late; you don’t have to come with me. I’ll walk you back out and you can catch a cab home. Or I can take you and just catch a later flight.”

  
“No, I’m here because I want to be. That’s not the problem. Finn and I, well we have things to tal…”

  
The clerk at the counter practically yelled at us then, “I said NEXT. Can’t you two love birds hear?”

  
Miss Mary Sunshine had obviously gotten up on the wrong side of someone’s bed. Her tone really pissed me off and I glared at her, hiding the fangs at the very last moment but not completely masking the low growl. She was a pretty smart cookie and saw that I wasn’t happy and made an unenthusiastic attempt at a smile. She got us taken care of in record time, practically pushing us away.

  
We had almost two hours before our flight and so we hit one of the terminal bars to kill some time. I ordered a scotch, neat and Clarke ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. I raised my eyebrow and smiled at her selection; it packs a powerful punch.

  
“I know, don’t say it. It’s just, I really hate flying. I need something to calm me down a bit.”

  
“Okay,” I told her and watched as she nervously picked at her fingernail polish. The drinks got there quickly and she took a couple of big gulps and I watched as a quick flush swept over her chest and face and she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. It seemed that the tension was finally slipping away or maybe she was pushing it away, who knows. Either way I saw the first genuine smile on her face in an hour or so.

  
“So, do you have any ideas about where we might find Murphy in New York?” she asked, steadily sipping on the frosty glass. It was already half gone I noted and that was fine by me; the happier she was, the happier it made me.

  
“Not really. It will be 10 in the morning when we get there. I might call a friend of mine and see if he can track Murphy’s moves. I guess we should definitely check out John Whitley too, as soon as we get there.”

  
“Yeah, and Sam can look for Murphy too, see if he’s registered somewhere or rented a car or something.”

  
“We have a plan then,” I told her, watching as she upended the tall glass and finished off the concoction and then proceeded to crunch on the crushed ice. I nodded at the glass and said, “Another?”

  
She grinned and flushed bright red, a color that was so appealing to me, the vamp and the man both, before shaking her head no. “One is enough. Anymore and you’d have to carry me down the jet way.” That was followed by a delightful giggle.

  
This was a totally new side of Clarke. I’d never seen her tipsy before and I liked it. I liked it a lot…

  
A few minutes later they did the boarding call for our flight and we headed to the gate. If Clarke was a tiny bit unsteady on her feet, I pretended not to notice but I did keep my hand resting lightly on the small of her back, guiding the way to the check in. The heat from her body seeped through the thin fabric of her blouse and jacket, eliciting a shaky tingle in my fingertips. I didn’t ever want to let go but all too soon we were boarding and settling in for the flight.

  
I admit it; I splurged on the tickets and bought first class for us. Partly because I wanted to impress her and partly because it’s just too damn tight back there in the economy section. I’m bombarded with the scents of a hundred humans, perfume, soap, tobacco, it all jumbled together and frankly makes me a bit green around the gills. Here in first class, I can stretch my long legs and enjoy relative quiet, so I took it and brought Clarke along with me. If it surprised her she played it silently, taking her seat and clicking her seat belt securely.

  
As soon as we were in the air the flight attendant brought the beverage cart around and Clarke and I both chose red wine. I could at least pretend that it was blood I thought as I held it up to the dim light and caught the ruby red glow. My fingertip circled the rim of the glass wishing for something I couldn’t have right then.

  
“Are you alright?” she inquired, catching my nervous gesture.

  
“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m fine. You?”

  
She smiled at me, really smiled; it lit up her beautiful face like a beacon that I was pulled into. I thought I heard the Hallelujah chorus in the background I felt so blessed by the simple act. “Yeah, I’m fine. A bit sleepy though,” she said, hiding a dainty yawn behind her hand.

  
“Well, you have five hours to sleep. Need a pillow and a blanket?” I asked, pushing the button that would call the attendant.

  
“Um, that would be nice.”

  
Before long a tiny airline blanket was tucked around her petite body and she had laid her seat back. I adjusted mine as well; I told myself that it was just so I could relax, that it didn’t have anything to do with being able to watch her face as she rested.

  
Keep telling yourself that Bellamy, you might even believe it someday.

  
I watched her, surreptitiously at first as she relaxed; her breathing got slower and deeper and her heartbeat slowed down a bit as well. She was at peace and it made me smile at the simple ease of it.

  
I finished my wine and handed the attendant both of our glasses and sat the trays up, fastening them into place. I took a few deep breaths myself, trying to match Clarke’s rhythm with the thought in my mind that it would bring us closer together.

  
Soon I heard her sigh softly and I turned to look at her. She still seemed peaceful and she leaned a bit closer to me as she slept. I could only wish for her to be closer, much closer and trust me, I did wish.

  
Before a half hour passed her head had tilted over farther until it was lying against my shoulder. I could smell the clean, light floral scent of her shampoo and the erotic scent that was Clarke; something underlying that drove me nuts with the need to get closer to her. It was like water to a thirsting man, compelling in its draw for me.

  
A few more minutes found her arm creeping around my waist, her whole upper body pressed against mine. The sleepy warmth of her washed over me and tugged my heart to her and I began to wonder how it would feel to lay my head against hers. Just to rest a bit I told myself. That’s all, just for a few minutes, I’d allow myself that.

  
I leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead; a simple ‘goodnight’ wish, that was all and then I laid my head against hers, feeling her silky hair lying beneath my own dark curls. My body leaned into hers, in order to better support her I told myself. Finally I was situated, comfortable.

  
I woke up almost 5 hours later when I heard the captain saying we were preparing for landing in New York. I jerked awake, trying to straighten up quickly before Clarke realized that we had been entwined in our slumber. She came slowly awake herself, blinking as she saw her arm was still around my waist and she tugged it away hastily, stretching in the dim light of the cabin

.   
“Oh, sorry. I hope I didn’t drool on you or anything. I was so tired. Did I snore?” she grinned, tugging and smoothing her shirt down and setting her seat upright as I did the same. I opened the shade to see New York City below us, the rivers glimmering in the morning light. We heard the ‘thump’ as the landing gear came down and knew we were almost there.

  
That was the night I slept with Clarke. 


End file.
